


The Sun

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Moose!Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, cat!castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大猫Castiel遇见了麋鹿Sam。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

Castiel最喜欢的事是晒太阳。  
每天早上他都会蹿上床，然后在Chuck的胸口上踩上两圈，直到对方迷迷糊糊地从被子底下探出头来，无可奈何地叫他的名字。  
“Castiel”  
“Meow”  
不同于其他细声细气的猫叫声，Castiel的声音要低得多，但并不是不好听。  
这只是很特别。Chuck是这么说的。  
Castiel用蓝眼睛安静地看着男人，无声地敦促对方起床给自己开门。  
他需要太阳。  
当然，如果在出门之前能来一份鱼罐头，是再好不过的啦。Castiel这么想着，歪了歪脑袋开始舔自己的爪子。  
享受日光浴的最佳地点是房子南边的一块空地，到达那里需要穿过一片小森林。对于某些家养动物来说这条路不那么好走，但Castiel是一只能把狐狸撵出自己地盘的挪威森林猫。他对自己的战斗力和体型都格外自信。  
但Castiel并不好斗，他不爱追逐松鼠或者麻雀，只是Crowley那只胖狐狸太烦了，他的存在是对Chuck的威胁。  
现在Castiel走在去日光浴场的路上，他的爪子踏在有点扎人的青草地上，灰白色的毛随着步伐在空气里飘。  
直到有一个庞然大物从一旁的灌木丛里跌跌撞撞摔在他面前，让他尾巴上的毛都竖了起来。  
Castiel吓得弓起了背，这有点失态了，然后他冷静下来，转了转耳朵研究起眼前的那一片毛茸茸的褐色。  
“嘿，你好，能帮帮我吗？”  
那是一只麋鹿。Castiel从对方脑袋上跳下来，用爪子拍了拍那一对漂亮的大角后确定了大个子的身份。然后被一团杂草挡住视线的蠢鹿开口说了那么一句。  
Castiel很忙，他正赶着去晒太阳。  
但不知道为什么，最终他还是伸出指甲钩下了那团杂草。  
麋鹿眨着大眼睛向他道谢，并坚持要知道他的名字还有和他握手。  
Castiel觉得这只鹿的头毛有点长，锲而不舍地举着蹄子的样子和他的体格一样傻。  
但不知道为什么，最终他还是努力伸长前爪碰了一下对方。  
“Castiel”  
“我叫Sam。”  
麋鹿自顾自地接上话。  
Castiel迈开步子继续前往空地，令他不解的是Sam跟了上来。  
“嘿，Castiel，我可以叫你Cas吗？”  
“呐，Cas，你的眼睛真漂亮，太蓝啦。”  
“你是什么猫？我从没见过你这么大个的⊙▽⊙”  
“你住在哪？我以后能来看你吗？”  
......  
嗯，这有点烦猫，但是不是特别讨厌，毕竟这个大块头看上去真的挺好看的。  
就麋鹿来说，挺好看的。  
Sam跟着Castiel来到了空地，看着对方躺下蜷起身子，眯着眼睛晒太阳。  
他跟着趴了下来。  
“Cas，Cas，Cas...”  
“你想说什么？”  
猫咪忍不住抬起眼睛看着麋鹿。  
“你想要躺在我身上吗？我肯定比草地舒服。”  
Castiel看着草地再看着麋鹿，然后起身换了个位置。  
Sam的确比草地舒服。  
第二天早上Chuck打开房门的一瞬间简直要吓傻了，他的院子里站着一只大麋鹿。更让他受到惊吓的是，自己大猫咪悠闲地走向那只巨大的生物，然后，他们这是击了掌吗。  
Castiel在新的一天里得出一些结论。  
第一，他喜欢太阳。  
第二，他喜欢Sam。  
而且不是喜欢沙发靠垫的那种喜欢。

the end  
by沈了鱼


End file.
